


Alpha Male

by Loverustal



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Kinda threesome but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverustal/pseuds/Loverustal
Summary: Sam has a fantasy of having Jack having control over her and Daniel.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	1. Charter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhinoHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoHill/gifts).



> In this story Sam is Jack's submissive. He is her dominant. She has a fantasy where Jack is dominant over her and Daniel. He has been given control by Sam. Anything Daniel does Sam and Jack have discussed it.

As he crossed the living room heading to the kitchen, he stopped when he saw Jack. Jack’s eyes sought Daniel’s out. He placed his finger to his lips. Telling Daniel to be quiet. It looked like Sam was bent over the kitchen island. Jack’s hand was holding down the small of her back. Daniel made a motion over his shoulder like he would leave. Jack shook his head no, a smirk on his face. Still holding her down, Jack moved them to the corner of the island. They were in the doorway. Daniel had full view, of whatever show Jack had planned. Jack leaned down and pulled the bottom of Sam’s dress over her hips. His feet spread her legs further apart. His hands rub the inside of her thighs. “So wet for me.” He says. “Yes Sir.” 

Daniel hears fabric ripping. He sees red fabric wrapped around Jack’s fingers. He tosses the red satin at Daniel’s feet. He can’t help but pick it up. The ruined panties are still warm and damp. He places them to his nose and inhales deeply. They smell of Sam and sex. His cock that had been half hard in his jeans, is instantly achingly hard. His eyes are locked on the show, being played out in front of him. He absently palms his cock, as he watches. Jack eyes him, with an even bigger smirk on his face.

Jack leans up against Sam. He pulls the sundress she has on up her body. Flinging it across the kitchen. He takes her hands and places one on each side of the island. “Don’t let go" he tells her. “Of course not sir.” Jack’s hands caress the pale body under him. “So beautiful” he says in her ear. “You make me so hard. I want to fuck you so bad. I want to bend you over that briefing table and take you. I want to make you scream. “ With that last statement, Jack roughly grabs her hips and thrusts his jean clad cock against her. 

She makes a groan, that goes straight to Daniel’s cock. Without realizing it, he’s freed himself. Stroking himself with red satin scraps. Jack has spread Sam’s legs further apart. His fingers dipping into her wet folds. He nods at Daniel, indicating he wants him to come stand beside him. Daniel eyes the pale skin laid out before him. He can smell Sam’s aroma in the air. His ears can actually hear the wet sounds of Jack’s fingers stroking Sam. “Damn baby, you’re tight as ever.” Jack tells her. He looks at Daniel. A smirk on his face. “I have to stretch her every time. She’s so fucking tight.” He pulls his finger out. A frustrated sigh slips from her. Sam’s juices glisten in the light of the kitchen. Jack sticks the digit in his mouth. Rolling his eyes back in his head, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. The makes Daniel lick his lips.

Jack takes Daniel’s free hand, and places it between Sam’s legs. Using his own hand he strokes Sam, with Daniel’s fingers. They circle her opening. Jack whispers in his ear. “I know you’ve thought about fucking her. How tight she must be. The sounds she’d make. What she tastes like. You want her as much as I do.” Jack takes Daniel’s middle finger and slides it in to Sam. “Feel how tight she is. Imagine what your cock would feel like in there.” He sets a slow pace of Daniel stroking Sam. Jack’s fingers play with Sam’s clit. He knows she’s close. He knows her tells. 

Sam’s head suddenly raises. “Permission to cum, Sir?” she asks. Jack sets his watch to alarm in two great. “Two more minutes Samantha, then you can cum. Daniel is here. He wants to play. Your safe word is still in effect. We’ll stop anytime you want to.”

“Yes Sir.” She looks as if she’s in a trance. Jack instructs Daniel to go faster. The alarm goes off. The wave breaks over Sam. It’s the most beautifully exotic thing Daniel has ever seen. Jack lifts Sam’s head kissing her breathless. “Good job baby.” He lays her head back down. Moving behind Daniel, he pulls his hand out of Sam. He raises the fingers to Daniel’s mouth. Letting him taste ‘The Nectar of the Gods'. Daniel had always wondered what Sam tasted like, but this so much better than he could ever imagine. Jack moves Daniel’s hands, having him grip the edges of the countertop. “Leave them there” he whispers in Daniel’s ear. Jack pulls Daniel’s jeans down to his thighs. He grasps Daniel’s cock, stroking it. He rubs his head against her folds. This causes a groan from Sam and at the same time a hiss from Daniel. “ You can’t cum until I tell you to, Daniel. If that’s going to be a problem, let me know. I’ll go get a cock ring for you.” 

“No, I can handle it.”  
“It’s no I can handle it, Sir. You got that?” As he pops Daniel’s ass cheek, leaving a red hand mark.  
“Yes Sir. I can handle it, Sir.”  
“Good see that you do. You won’t like the punishment for cuming without permission. I promise you that. “  
“Yes Sir.”

Jack slowly presses Daniel’s cock into Sam. Her tightness almost overwhelming him. He takes a deep breath, trying to cool the fire in his belly. Suddenly Jack slams into Daniel’s ass with his jeans clad cock, fully seating Daniel inside Sam. “Wait" is whispers in his ear. “You’ll need to get use to her. We don’t want you to cum right out of the gate.” Jack raises up Sam. Leaning her against Daniel. He takes one of Daniel’s hands and puts it against Sam’s lower stomach. “You feel that? That’s your cock inside her. She’s so damn skinny you can feel yourself while you fuck her.”

“Okay Sweetheart, lay back down.” She lays back down and pressed her ass against him. Signaling she’s ready. Daniel pulled back slowly, feeling Sam’s suction gripping him. His eyes rolled back in his head. He had never felt anything like this before. He never thought he would actually fuck Sam. Sure he had wanted to. But this was the most erotic thing he’d ever done. He had never had another man stroke his cock before. He had always known Jack was an alpha male. He just never thought he would allow someone else to take control of his sexual experience. He had to say that he liked having Jack call the shots. Jack placed Daniel’s hands on Sam’s hips. The sensations overtook him. He drove into Sam without out mercy. His fingers bruised her hips. He likes the idea of marking her. He pulls her up to him. His fingers finding her breast. Fingers twisting and rolling her nipples. His mouth kissing and biting her neck. Jack reached from behind them. Twisting and rubbing Sam’s clit. His other hand on her stomach. His cock leaving trails of precum on Daniel’s back. “Harder Daniel!” Jack tells him. Daniel’s hands gripped Sam harder. Who knew what kind of excuse her would have to come up for Janet. “Harder!” Jack yells in his ear. It’s all a jumble to Daniel. It was as if they were one being instead of three. Daniel didn’t know where he began and Sam or Jack ended. All he could do is feel. Somewhere he heard a strangled “permission Sir!” then a loud “Yes" followed by a breathless “thank you Sir”. Then he was engulfed by a white light. He felt as if he was floating. When he awoke, he’s laying cuddled up with Sam and Jack in Jack’s bed. Jack was running his fingers through his hair. Jack shushed him, and pointed to the sound asleep Samantha Carter. “We wore her out. She’s wanted to add you to our playtime for a while. I wasn’t sure you would want to do this. Sam had hoped you would at least try it once. Go to sleep and we’ll talk later.” Jack kissed Daniel’s forehead. Laid his arm over Daniel so he’s touching Sam too, and went to sleep. Daniel closed his eyes, safe and tired with his friends. He fell asleep, knowing whatever came next they would face it together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes fantasies are better left as fantasies.

Jack sat propped up against the headboard of the bed. Daniel was passed out on the far side of the it. Sam was curled up around Jack’s leg, her head on his thigh. He couldn’t believe he’d done it. He’d persuaded his best friend to fuck the love of his life, while he called the shots. ‘What kind of person does that?’ Kept running through Jack’s mind. He had screwed up royally this time. He was sure he’d lost Sam, even if she was coupled up next to him. Tears escaped his eyes. It might have been Sam’s idea. Some kind of power trip fantasy she had. Sure it had sounded hot to begin with. Being in control of both of them, being the puppet master. God damn it! Him and his fucking big ass ego! Of course he thought he could handle it. Sam had confessed that she had no sexual desire towards Daniel. He would always be like a brother to her. Now he had ruined that relationship too!

He felt movement around his leg and saw those beautiful blue eyes. Sam looked up at him. It was clear to her that he as in some type of distress. Noticing Daniel still laid out on the bed. She carefully got up and pulled Jack with her. Taking him into the living room to see what was making him so upset. She sat down on the couch taking him down with her. Jack was practically sitting on her lap. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” Using her thumb she wiped the tears from his face. He tried to smile up at her. He hurt so much! They were together and now he’d totally screwed it up!

“You want Daniel now, I won’t stand in your way.” He gave a tiny smile that made Sam’s heart hurt. “Your happiness is all I care about.”

Sam caught a tear that fell from her eye. “Then you should know, that my happiness is centered around you. I’m so sorry I talked you into this. It was never really about Daniel. It was about you being in control of me. I like to play power games. Jack you’re my alpha male.” She gave him a shy smile. “You always have been. I love you, you know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have your babies. You’ve always been it for me. Everyone knows that. Daniel is my best friend, a brother. He knew I wanted to do something like this. We’ve talked about it before. I’ll talk to Daniel. Make sure we’re good. This is actually my fault, anyway.” She reached down and gave him a kiss. It grew in intensity. She ended it as Jack chased her lips. “Come on let’s take a shower.” Sam took his hand and lead him into his guest bathroom. 

Sam turned on the water warming it up. She checked and made sure Jack’s shampoo and body wash was in the shower. She wanted to smell like him. Jack still had the same clothes on that he’d had on earlier. He’d been so distraught after it was over that he’d sat on the bed in his jeans and tee shirt. Standing trance like in the bathroom, Sam started removing his clothes. She pulled him in after her in the large walk in shower. Opening the bottle of shampoo, pine and sandalwood fragrances filled the air. Pulling his head down, she poured the shampoo on his head. Rubbing the shampoo through his hair, moans and sighs came out of Jack. After rinsing his hair, Sam pulled the bottle of body wash down. Filling her hands with it, she spread it on Jack’s chest. Feeling the tight muscles as she rubbed and soothed his body. When she got to his legs, she laid a wash cloth in the tiled floor. Then she got on her knees. Lathering up his thighs and down his legs to his feet. Then she moved up to his flaccid flesh, washing it gently and thoroughly. Once she had rinsed his body of the soap, she took him in her mouth. Within the moist warmth of her mouth, he began to grow. This woke him from his trance like state. Weaving his fingers through her hair and taking control of the blow job. He stroked deeply into her mouth, taking his large hard cock into her throat. Sam’s eyes watered and drool dripped from her chin, but she kept it up. She knew his tells of when he was close. She closed her eyes and hummed, knowing it drove him crazy. One of his hands caressed her cheek. “Look at me sweetheart.” When her eyes locked with his, it sent him crashing over the edge. She dried him off and lead him to the guest bedroom. She laid down and held him until he fell asleep. 

When the sunlight shown in her eyes, she awoke. She carefully got out of bed. Letting Jack continue to sleep. Grabbing his tee shirt, she put it on and went to check on Daniel. He was still out. So she went to the kitchen and started the coffee. Taking her cup of coffee, she went to Jack’s deck. She sat in the brisk morning air. Thinking of the events of yesterday. She regretted what she had done. Maybe sometimes fantasies should stay fantasies. Sam worried that she had ruined two of her best relationships with her own selfish needs and desires. Would she be able to have the same sibling type relationship with Daniel ever again? Now that she thought about it. What she had done with him felt incestuous. Could they ever have that easy friendship again? What about Jack? She loved him and wanted to marry him. Had she ruined their relationship too? Tears came to her eyes. She was so stupid! Going to the living room she found her discarded clothes from yesterday. Throwing them on hurriedly, she snuck out the door and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Sam pulled her Volvo in her garage. She took off yesterday’s clothes. Still smelling of Jack’s body wash, she pulled her favorite jeans from her closet. Getting a soft worn tee out to go with it. Then going to the back of the closet, she pulled the fake panel off. Punching in the passcode, the door to her safe opened. Sam pulled out a wad of cash, a burner phone and one of the fake IDs in there. After closing it up and putting the panel back, she placed her phone and wallet into her nightstand drawer. Sam grabbed her leather jacket and riding chaps along with her bike boots. She locked up the whole house, then she placed her house keys and the keys to the Volvo on the kitchen counter. Sam wasn’t sure if she would ever see this place again, so she couldn’t bare to leave her Indian here. Raising the garage door she rolled the bike onto the driveway. Pushing the button on the bike, she closed the garage door. Firing up the Indian, Sam left Colorado Springs in the early morning light. 

A faint hint of coffee woke Daniel up. As his eyes took in the blurry ceiling, he realized he was as bare as the day he was born. Sitting up the events of yesterday replayed in full technicolor. Oh my God, what did I do? He thought. He would be lying if he said he’d never thought of Sam that way. He was a red blooded male. Sam even if she was as close as a sister, was sexy as fuck! Having known pretty much from the beginning of SG1, that Sam had a thing for Jack. Daniel never seriously thought of having sex with Sam. Then yesterday he’d walked in on Jack and Sam fucking. That was what they were doing. Kitchen counters were not for making love. On the other hand they were perfect for a hard wild fuck. He just never thought he would be invited to join. Daniel had had some interesting sexual adventures in college. That was exactly what this felt like. He didn’t regret it, but he knew it was a one time thing. He’d kept his wild side pretty well hidden, he just never considered Jack and Sam to have one too. Finding his clothes and glasses on the chair against the wall. He dressed and went in search of coffee. 

The coffee was cold. So he poured a cup and nuked it. Looking at the clock on Jack’s stove he saw it was nearly nine o’clock. He went in search of Sam and Jack. Looking into the guest bedroom he found Jack asleep. Not finding Sam inside, Daniel went out to the deck only to find a cup of old cold coffee. Walking around to the front of the house, he found Sam’s car was gone. Walking back inside he decided to wake Jack up. Maybe go out and get some breakfast. Find out what possessed Jack to invite him into his fuck session with Sam. After waking Jack, they decided to go to a local diner they frequented quite a bit. They slid into a booth kinda in the back, so they could talk freely. 

“ What time did Sam leave?”

Jack shook his head. “I’m not sure. We laid down in there around 0200. She was upset. Afraid that she had ruined her friendship with you. This all started because we were talking about fantasies. This control fantasy was something she’d always wanted to do. I was hesitant about it. Last night we talked. Sam’s worried that she went too far.”

“I have to say I was surprised when you waved me over. I had a great time but I think I’m one and done. I love Sam dearly and wouldn’t want this to affect our friendship. I’ve known she wanted to do something like this for a long time but I don’t think she ever thought you would do it. So she could fantasize about it without ever having to deal with the consequences.”

After eating they decided to drop in on Sam. As soon as they pulled up, Jack had a bad feeling. They knocked but Sam never came to the door. Pulling out his keys, Jack opened the door with the key Sam had given him years before. They split up. Daniel went towards the kitchen while Jack went to Sam’s bedroom. As soon as Daniel reached the kitchen, he saw the keys laying there. Walking out to the garage, he noticed the bike was gone. Maybe she went on a ride to clear her head?

When Jack went to the bedroom, nothing looked out of place. Daniel walked in there to tell him the bike was gone. Jack pulled out his phone to call Sam. As soon as the call connected, they heard ringing coming from Sam’s nightstand. Pulling the drawer open they saw Sam’s phone. That was understandable if she didn’t want to talk to them, then they saw her wallet. This made Jack weak because he wasn’t sure what this meant. He practically fell on Sam’s bed. Had Sam left of her own accord or had someone forced her? 

“Daniel we need to get to base. See if we can find her. I’m not sure there’s a tracking device on her bike.”

“You mean like this one?” Daniel asked holding up a small device in his hand. “I found it in the garage.” 

“Daniel, I think I fucked up. I think she ran because of me. I think she thought, I couldn’t possibly want her after last night. She’s so wrong. Daniel, I need her. God, I love her with all my heart. Always have always will. 

“Then we need to find her, before she does something she regrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kinda like a hat tip to leather and lace by Kimberly Jackson. Excellent read. Just Google Kimberly Jackson SG1 fanfiction to find her website. Her story is SO much better than 50 shades of grey. 
> 
> This is a little different. So what do you think? A little nervous about this one. Hope you like it.


End file.
